Love strikes at Goode High
by Catherinelol01
Summary: Piper and Jason live normal lives of normal people .What are their thoughts about each other and how do they know each other ?You're going to have to read to find out .Please be nice since tis is my first story .
1. Chapter 1

**Piper**

I couldn't believe that this was happening to me .After I got kicked out of my other school ,my dad finally decided to send to a boarding school called Goode High .What kind of name was 'Goode' anyway .It sounded like a school who wanted to show kids how to be better people so it was called 'Goode' . My dad handed me my things and we said our goodbyes .I know my dad only wanted what was best for me ,but why this school .As I looked at the buildings ,other people might have guessed it as an old haunted college instead of a high school .Someone took my bags for me as I entered the main building . A woman came up to me and explained the ways of this school .She was clearly the headmaster since she was dressed so formally .At least she wasn't dressed like a big whore unlike my other principle was .In fact ,almost every girl at my old school dressed as big ass whores .They even acted like ones too . Apparently this school didn't have uniforms and that I could stay here even during the summer .Usually people who go to a new school say that they get to start all over again .For me ,I stayed the same no matter where I go .I was always the outcast and I never fit in with other people . That might never change .

I looked around my dorm to find it empty .Some girl named Annabeth was my dorm mate .It wasn't like she was going to become my friend or anything .But deep inside ,I really wanted to start over .As I was unpacking my bags ,I heard the door open .A girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes came in .I guessed she was Annabeth .Seven more people came in ."I guess you might be Piper .I'm Annabeth and these ,"she said gesturing to the seven people who just came in ,"are my friends ." A guy with jet black hair and bright green eyes out his arms around Annabeth ."You know I'm more than just a friend Wise Girl ."he said ."I know that Seaweed brain " she replied .Annabeth then introduced me to her friends .Apparently that guy who had been talking to Annabeth was her boyfriend Percy .The other people were Leo ,Thalia ,Frank ,Hazel ,Nico ,and Jason .That last guy Jason seemed familiar to me .I could have sworn I'd seen him before .I let that weird feeling go ,but it was still strange .As they were all leaving ,I felt someone's eyes staring at me .I turned around to find that it had been Jason .I might not know that much about him now ,but I was going to find out what his deal was .I kept that I mind as unpacked the rest of my stuff .

**Jason**

There was something about piper that didn't feel right .I felt as if I had seen her before .Only then that I had came out of my trance when someone clapped their hands in front of my face ."Dude ,stop day dreaming when we're trying to talk to you ."Nico said .Percy then asked the lamest question ,"Hey Jason ,are you going to finish your sandwich ?Can I have it " I just heard the slap Annabeth had given Percy ."Are you alright Jason ?"my sister Thalia asked with concern .I told them all that I was fine ,but that weird feeling was still there .I just had to find out who Piper was ,I told my self .Then it all suddenly clicked about where I had seen her before .I ran out of the cafeteria not knowing where I was going to go ,but I knew why ."Where are you going Jason ?" I heard someone yell .I turned around for just a moment and said "Somewhere ." They all looked at me with confused looks on their faces .I just laughed and continued running .


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy**

I couldn't believe Jason had left so suddenly like that .I let that weird feeling of what he was going to do go .At least I got the rest of his lunch .Annabeth punched my arm yet again when I took Jason's whole tray .I was one lucky man .I had met Annabeth when I first came to this school .She showed me around and we instantly clicked .

Now Leo was cracking us all up with some of his lame jokes .Yep ,life was good .

**Annabeth**

I let my friends comfort me and make me laugh .I was still thinking about Piper .She was something different .She was beautiful ,but she didn't like to show .Anyone could tell because she wore no makeup ,her hair was all choppy ,and her clothes looked normal unlike other gorgeous girls .And she seemed nice ,unlike Drew and her crew .I was still thinking about my new roommate when she found me ."Hey Annabeth ,do you now where I could pick up my schedule ?"she asked .I told in the office .She seemed to be examining our table .Then she left without another word .That was weird .

Why were both Jason and Piper acting weird ?Then it call came to me .I now had a prediction about why those two were so weird today .I kept it to my self and started joking around with everyone else .But in my head ,I was forming an idea on how I was going to get those two tell me what was the heck was going on .

Suddenly ,Piper was back and boy was she mad .She pointed her finger at Drew and her crew and she yelled ,"You BITCH !" She then jumped on Drew and tackled her .A fight had broken on .What the heck had happened ?


	3. Author's Note

**I will be trying to update more but I stillhaveschool and other things to do .dont worry I'm writing a new chapter right now .im hoping to post it later today .thank you for the reviews by the way :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for a while .I will be updating each weekend on either Saturday or Sunday .Here is chapter 3 .**

**Piper **

That little bitch Drew was something alright .When I went back to my dorm after talking to Annabeth ,I found the room trashed .Both mine and Annabeth's stuff were littered all over the floor .Then I heard something coming from the closet .When I opened it , I saw a girl dressed like she was going to be walking down a red carpet .

"Who did this to my room ?" I demanded .

"You can't make me tell you ."she said trying to act brave ,but clearly was failing .

"Tell me or I'll make sure that the headmaster hears about this and blames you .She still declined .So I threatened her one more time and she finally gave in .

"It was Drew ."she said letting out a sigh .

Drew ,I had known a girl named Drew in one of my old schools .But could it be the same one ?

"Does she have brown curly hair ,multicolored eyes ,and pink eyeliner ? The girl just nods her head .Ooh ,that girl was going to be in big trouble .

* * *

I made my way to the cafeteria where the girl had said where Drew was .In there ,I found her chatting with the rest of her little crew .That was when I tackled her .I had originally ment to have a talk with her but my anger got the best of me .She was feisty little thing .She kept trying to scratch my face with those foot long nails of hers .Yet she was screaming so much she sounded like a new born baby .

We kept tackling each other until I felt someone grab me and made me stand up .I turned around to see who had dared try to stop me from hurting the bitch .It was Jason and Percy who had each grabbed one of my arms and kept me from attacking Drew again .

Leo and Nico had grabbed Drew and held her hostage too .

"What the heck was that for ?"she spat in my face .

"That was for trashing my room !"

"You can't prove I did that ."she said

"A little bird told me ."

Drew than turned to face the girl that I had found hiding in my closet ."Lacy ,why'd you tell on me ?!"Drew screamed at her

"She threatened me ."Lacy said .

"With what ?"

"She threatened to take my makeup ." When she said this everyone who had been watching laughed .

"Really ,I knew you were shallow but not that shallow ." Lacy just hid behind one of the people who were still watching .

"I'm going to make sure I get my revenge .You just wait Drew ." I yelled at her .I pulled my arms out from Jason's and Percy's grasps and walked out of that room .Everyone stayed quiet as I left .Man what a long school year this was going to be .

* * *

**I have writers block about the next chapter .If you have any ideas ,please pm me or leave it in a review .**


	5. authors note

**I still have writers block .please pm me if you have any ideas .**


	6. Chapter 4

**Leo**

I still couldn't believe that someone had the guts to talk back to Drew .The new girl Piper had been so mad that she looked beautifully scary .Of course ,she wasn't my type .I was more into girls who I might actually have a chance with .After Piper left ,Drew was in rage .The girl was yelling at the girl who ratted her out .What was her name ,oh yeah Lucy .Lucy looked so small and scared while Drew was yelling a tantrum .

Jason had watched Piper leave so intently ,that I thought the guy was never going to blink .Percy had to snap his fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Dude ,you're daydreaming again ."I told him .Jason just nodded his head and said ,"I'm sorry .Its just that I think I've seen Piper before at a party ." This interested me and especially me .

I made fun of him by saying ,"What dude ,did you sleep with her when you got drunk ?"

"Or was it the other way around ?"Percy added with a sly grin on his face .

"Guys ,I didn't sleep with her .I punched the guy that looked like he was going to rape her or something .You all have dirty minds you know that ."

Me and Percy cracked up when he said this .That was when everyone else started gathering toward us .

"Guys what are Percy and Leo laughing about ?"asked Hazel .

"I think Jason should answer that question ?" I told her .

"Well at least you won't have a dirty mind like Leo and Percy do .I know Piper ,I saw her at a party ."

Annabeth gasped and Hazel sucked in her breath while Thalia just stood there not listening .

"What happened ?Did you even talk to her ?"asked Nico.

"I got a drunk guy that was trying to seduce her to back off ."

"What did you do to the guy ?"Thalia asked finally listening .

"I punched him and kicked him in his ,well you know what ."

That was when me and Percy started laughing again .

"Yeah ,yeah very funny guys .Very mature ."Jason said .

Then Nico ,Annabeth,Thalia,and Frank started laughing too .Then Jason started laughing too ,declaring that he had lost the conversation .

This was we were all friends .We all get each other .

* * *

**Piper**

That girl Drew was going to get it all right .I was forming a plan in my head about how to get back at her while I was cleaning the mess she had made .At our old school ,Drew had been exactly the same and my worst enemy .

_~Flashback~_

_"Oh my gosh Piper ,what is in your hair .If it is even called hair .Its looks like a birds nest ."taunted Drew _

_"I don't give a f-ing shit about what you think ."I practically screamed at her ._

_"Well at least my parents have a good living .Where are your parents now or should I say parent .I heard that he was going to a tribe meeting ."_

_Just because my dad was Cherokee ,Drew and her crew had made fun of me ever since they found out .I wondered how they'd treat me once they knew my dad was the famous Tristen McLean .I bet they would be asking if I knew any famous stars .But no one knew who my dad really was other than the headmaster ._

_I didn't mind Drew making fun of me but there was no way she was bringing my dad into this .That was when I first fought her hand on hand .We only stopped once the headmaster taunted to call our parents if we didn't stop .I couldn't have my dad coming here with Drew finding out who he and who I really was ._

_There were many more fights that occurred but the headmaster never found out thankfully .I had hated Drew since _

_~End of Flashback~_

I finished cleaning the mess up and I decided to lay on my bed to think for a while .Then it hit me how I could get my revenge on Drew .Oohh I was going to have some fun .


	7. Chapter 5

**Jason **

After everyone finally calmed down from laughing ,we decided to ask Piper if she wanted a tour of the school .Since it was a weekend ,there were no classes do Annabeth could probably help Piper get caught up in the school work .

When Annabeth opened the door to her dorm ,we found the room perfectly clean and Piper laying on the bed doing nothing .

"Hey Piper ."Annabeth greeted .

"Hey ,what's up ?"

"We were wondering if you needed a tour of the campus since you're new here .And to help the first impression of this school for you to not be about the fight."

"Sure ,that would be great .Thanks .But hold on a minute I got to do something and I'm going to need your help .All of yours help ."she said gesturing to the rest of us .

"This has something to do with Drew doesn't it ?"Annabeth asked always knowing everything .

"Oh yeah ,you bet it is ."Piper said with a evil grin on her face .

"Ooh I'm ready for a good master plan ."Leo said .

Everyone gathered around Piper as she her plan .I wasn't usually for evil schemes ,especially if it had someone like Drew in it ,but this was going to be fun .

* * *

**Percy **

So my part of the plan all took place in the school's old gym .People rarely used which was a good thing because Piper's plan was going to get a little messy .Everyone else had gone their own to ways because Piper had been right .

This plan of hers would take a lot of people .Leo and Annabeth were the only people that were supposed to be in the gym right now with me .

Everyone else was going to get here later so they could see how Piper's plan would turn out .

The smart thing was that this gym didn't belong to the school anymore since it was so old and battered up .Drew couldn't sue Piper or the rest of us because apparently the gym and little of the land that surrounds it belonged to Piper's dad .

Everyone got suspicious when she told them this .But she wouldn't tell them who her father was .

In her words ,she had said ,"I just can't tell you yet .I barley know all of you .But I promise you all will know who he is if we get the plan right and I don't get expelled on my first day .I have gotten kicked out of a school before ,but that was on my second day there .That's a whole other story ."

Now ,Leo and Annabeth were setting something up in the back of the gym while I was supposed to keep guard .

Sure the land practically belonged to Piper ,but it was almost past the school curfew and we couldn't get now .Especially me .

I had done my own days of breaking the rules and playing pranks on people .The only I was really staying at this school now was because of Annabeth .

That was when Leo came up to me and said that everything was set up .Time to get this show on the road .

* * *

**Can anyone guess what the big master plan is .Try to guess what it is because I might or might not update for a while .And thank you for the reviews . :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**I will start writing a new story about Les Miserables so I might not be able to update on this story as much ,but please check my new story out once it is posted .So here is a new chapter . :)**

* * *

**Piper**

While Leo ,Percy ,and Annabeth were in the old gym ,me ,Hazel ,Thalia ,and Frank were setting up a trap outside in front of the school .The plan was that Nico and Jason get Drew to come out here to find a big ,wet ,slimy surprise .Then ,we would goose chase her to the old gym where she would the most horrific thing in her life .Then she would get slimed one more time for good riddance .

It took us a while to set up the slime .We had to set it up over the door so when she opened it ,we were going to pour it all over her .We had to be careful so we won't get Nico or Percy wet .All I hoped for was that the plan would go accordingly and we won't all get expelled .Since it was all my idea ,I was probably going to get busted .

The trap was almost set when my phone vibrated .I checked the caller ID to see it was my dad .$hit ! This couldn't come in any worse timing .I moved behind a wall so Hazel or any of them won't see me .

"Hey dad ."I answered trying to sound casual .

"Hey Pipes ,I was just checking to see how everything was going ."

"I'm fine dad ," I turned to see that the trap was almost set up completely ,"In fact ,I think I even made some new friends ."

"That's so great Pipes ,I hope this school will be better for you that the others ."

"Yeah ,thanks dad ,and I need to go .You know ,curfew and all that ."

"Oh that's fine .Have fun Pipes ,love you ."

"Yeah I love you too dad ."I replied then hung up .It was rare for my dad to be calling me ,but this really wasn't the right time .

I went back to the other side to find that everyone was in their positions already .I quickly hurried to mine and crouched down .Then the door opened .This was going to be fun .

Drew came out first and we poured the slime all over her .Then Nico and Jason came out bursting into a huge fit of laughs .Too bad Leo ,Annabeth ,and Percy couldn't see Drew's face right now .It was a mix of surprise ,shock ,and definitely anger .When she saw me ,her face got even madder (if that is even a word ).

Then the second part of the plan ,the goose chase .I didn't know Drew could run so fast .I guess she just needed a little encouragement .She chased us for what seemed hours until we ended up in the old school gym .

* * *

**Leo**

When everyone came running with Drew chasing them covered in slime ,I burst out laughing .Then I remembered my part of the plan .Me and Annabeth ran toward the trap while Percy was left to guard .Poor Percy missing all the fun .I laughed when I saw Percy's face when Drew passed him .

Drew chased them until she faced part 3 of the plan .She stopped running short .Then came the screaming and crying .Thank goodness we were so far away from the school and that the walls were pretty sound proof that everyone at the school wouldn't hear Drew .

The trap was a fools mirror .But with a little help by Annabeth ,the mirror should have been called the ugly mirror .It was supposed to make her face look all old and ugly and saggy .Earlier when I had looked in the mirror my self ,I too almost screamed .

Her screaming seemed to go on forever until Piper turned her to the another mirror ,but this one was normal .She stopped screaming then her jaw dropped so low that I thought a fly would go into her mouth .

"What kind of a prank is this ?"she asked ,then when she tried to speak again ,slime covered her mouth .

"That was for trashing my room ."Piper said

"But what you did to me just now was even worse ."exclaimed Drew

"Ok ,so let's say that this is for what you have done to me from all those years ago ."

Drew remained silent .I guess she didn't want to say that she was sorry .

"I'll make sure that my father finds about this and you will definitely be expelled ."

"Sure ,you try that .My dad owns half of this school and this old gym we're in right now ."

Again ,Drew remained silent .

"Let's make a deal Drew .If you leave me and everyone in this building alone ,I promise not to play any more pranks on you and we will all leave you alone ."

"Deal ."Drew said in finality .

"I really do hope that this deal will not be broken ."Piper said

Drew then left trying to keep her head held up high .

Once she left ,we all burst out laughing .I guess Piper did us a favor .

Then I remembered something I had wanted to ask her earlier .

"Hey Piper ,who is your dad ?"I asked

"My dad is Tristen McLean ."she said and everyone gasped .I didn't know if I was going to be able to look at her the same way or if anyone can.

* * *

**I am going to start writing Les Miserables right now so please check it out once it is posted .The story will be called A Life I Will Never Know .**

**Thank you again for the reviews and I will at some point in the year collaborate with someone to make a story .**


	9. Chapter 7

**Here is the 7th chapter .I will end this story pretty soon on maybe the 10th chapter so I can start my other one .Please leave a review .**

* * *

**Hazel **

Her dad was Tristen McLean .Everyone was silent .It was creepy with all of them being in the gym with an eerie silence .Finally ,Leo ended the silence .

"Dang ,you must be rich !"he exclaimed

"And that is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys who he was .Almost everyone says that I have the good life ,but I don't .My dad's almost always away and he never has time for me .He's never had time to come to my awards or performances at my old schools .Earlier he called me and he rarely does that .It killed me to hang up on him ."Piper said letting tears run down her face .

"I'm sorry for crying like this .It's just that I really miss my dad and wish I had a normal life like you all do ." Jason rubbed her shoulders and she didn't complain .

In a silent agreement ,everyone started to go back to the dorms leaving Jason and Piper alone .Frank walked over to me and held my hand .I couldn't imagine the Hollywood life .I always had just enough .Never too much ,never to little .I felt sorry for Piper not have the normal life and family that the rest of us did .Everyone left and I closed the door behind me .

The school was really creepy at night .I saw up ahead Annabeth holding Percy's hand just like me and Frank were .Thalia then held Nico's hand .It was kind of an upsetting scene when Leo was left all alone .I know he had once had feelings for me and now has feelings for Thalia .We all made our way back to the dorms silently without getting caught .

Then I remembered that we had left Jason and Piper in the gym all alone together .I wonder what they were doing ?

* * *

**Leo**

I was still in shock .I was surprised ,but I felt guilty for making Piper cry .I didn't know that that was going to be her reaction .

When I saw everyone starting to hold hands ,I felt left off .But I sort of got how Piper felt .My parents weren't famous ,but they were dead .I had been an orphan ever since I was six .I had run away from almost every school I had been sent to .

I only stopped running when I finally made friends at Goode .I wondered if I will ever have to run again .

* * *

**Piper **

I couldn't believe I started to cry in front of everyone ,but I couldn't help but let the tears finally come out .When everyone left ,I started to cry into Jason's chest .All the pain and longing for someone to be there finally let itself out .We stayed like that for a while .Me crying my heart out and Jason patting my back .I finally came up from his chest and looked him right in the eye .

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet ."I said stupidly

"It's fine ,"he replied with a little smile .

"I remember where I met you now .At that bar when the guy tried to ,well you know ."

"Yeah ,I remember too .You know ,you made quite the impression on me that night .I don't think I've seen anyone so beautiful ."

I wiped the tears in my eyes that were still there and still forming .I saw a little blush in his cheeks .That made me realized that I never forgot him ,and I hoped I never will .I leaned my face in and I could just smell his breath across my face .Then the gap between us closed and everything just felt right .I was still upset about my dad and all ,but I felt like there was no tomorrow ,no past ,just the present .

I felt his strong hands circle my waist and I felt a feeling I rarely felt .

It was love


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with my other story called A Life I Will Never Know in Les Miserables so please check that out. Here is chapter 8. **

* * *

**Piper**

Jason led the way back to the dorms while holding my hand. We didn't want to speed into things after seeing each other again for only one day. It was a weird relationship. We weren't a couple, but we were more than friends.

Once we reached the dorms without getting caught, we kissed one more time and it felt like as if it were the first.

As I entered my room, I almost screamed when I saw that Annabeth was still awake and staring at me suspiciously.

"You scared me Annabeth," I said awkwardly

"So, how was your talk with Jason? Or did you even talk at all? "She asked

I felt my cheeks blush and I could have sworn that my face was the color of a tomatoes. I sat on my bed and hugged one of my pillows. I could tell Annabeth was waiting for an answer.

"Yes we kissed, but were not dating or anything like that yet. "

"Yet ,"

"Yes, yet, wait what? " I was getting confused.

"I gotta warn you Piper, Jason has an ex-girlfriend and I think she still has feelings for him."

"What's her name?"

"Reyna."

Annabeth explained to me about Reyna's and Jason's relationship. Apparently, they dated for two years then ended it when Jason caught her cheating on him.

I knew I shouldn't be worried about this girl Reyna, so I let it go. Hoping that I won't have to have an encounter with her. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I know this was a short chapter, but I've been so busy. Hoped you liked it. :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I only have a couple more chapters before I end this story. I know I haven't updated for like 2 weeks. **

**Thank you for all the followers and reviews. It is greatly appreciated. Please excuse my errors since I'm only in 6th grade and I'm still learning. **

**Please feel free to leave advice in the reviews or pm me. Thank you again for all the followers. **

**Here is chapter 9 for you guys and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Me: Give your author some credit. He had the idea to make you have a big mouth. **

**Leo: I would but not since you called me a big mouth. **

**Me: Come on Leo, I'm sorry. Just give your creator the credit of your character so I don't get in trouble.**

**Leo: Fine. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Please help me. This crazy fanfic author is making me do things against me !**

**Me: Oh shut up Leo.**

* * *

**Jason**

I made my way to my dorm and closed the door around me when someone up an arm on my shoulder. I whipped my head around and sighed with relief to see that it was only Percy.

"So, how was your little alone time with the great Piper McLean? She's not still crying is she?" Percy asked

"Pipers fine. She calmed down. And really Percy, you're so immature sometimes."

Percy help up his arms in defense. I was just so lucky to have him as a dorm mate. Both in the sarcastic and serious way.

We both got ready for bed while Percy kept on complaining that he was still hungry. That boy was always hungry.

That night, I dreamt about Piper. It was one of the best dreams that I had had in a while. Later in the dream, Reyna popped up. She was strangling Piper. I woke up in the middle of the night just as Reyna seemed to have suffocated Piper.

That couldn't actually happen could it. I knew Reyna could get jealous, but she wouldn't actually strangle someone. I thanked the gods that it was only a dream and went back to sleep.

It took forever to fall back asleep with Percy snoring like there was a clog up his nose. I wrapped my pillow around my head to block out Percy's snoring. This was why I always went to bed first. To avoid the Percy apocalypse.

* * *

~The next day~

* * *

**Piper**

Annabeth woke me up early saying she was going to give me a tour so I wouldn't get lost. I knew it was a good idea for a tour but why did it have to be at 5 o'clock in the morning. I mean, even the birds weren't awake yet.

Annabeth pushed me into waking up and even poured water over my head when I refused. Now I knew why Annabeth hadn't had a dorm mate before I came along.

I got up and took a shower while still half asleep. I got dressed and followed Annabeth out of the room. She practically started dragging me along when I walked too slow or got distracted.

By the time it was 7 o'clock, we had walked around the whole school. Annabeth finally decided that I deserved to eat and we headed down to the cafeteria. Finally! I was starting to think that Annabeth wasn't ever going to let me eat.

When we got to the cafeteria, we saw that we were the only two out of the little crew that Annabeth and the others had that were here. There were a couple of other people in there, including Drew and her little posey. We avoided eye contact but I shot her a look that dared her to do anything drastic.

We grabbed our breakfast and more people started coming in. Eventually, Jason, Percy, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Frank came in all at the same time. These was some close group of friends. We all sat at the same table since each table could seat 10 people. Small talk started while everyone decided where to seat. Percy and Leo kept on arguing about a seat when Thalia told them to take a seat.

I quote:" Percy, Leo, get a grip. It's just a freakin seat. If you two don't make a decision in the next 10 seconds, I swear I'll make it for you"

That got them to shut up and in the end, Percy sat by Annabeth (as expected) and Leo sat by an unhappy looking Thalia and Jason sat by me.

More small talk continued while I ate in silence. Everybody gave me my space except for Leo. He said he was sorry and I just nodded my head. He kept on trying to get me to talk and even thought of a nickname for me.

"Come on Beauty Queen, talk to me."

Really, Beauty Queen? Where did that come from? So I finally talked back to him.

"Well, if I'm Beauty Queen then you're Repair Boy." I said with a sly grin

"Where in the gods name did that name come from?"

During Annabeth's tour, she had told me everyone interest. Hazel collected jewelry. Percy loved to swim and was cocky and a bunch of other things. Thalia did self combat. Leo built things. Annabeth actually loved school and dreamed of being an architecture. Nico, Jason, and Frank were the only ones who didn't seem to have a hobby. Since Leo built things, Repair Boy just came into ,my mind.

"I might just ask you the same thing."

I kept on arguing with Leo, but it was nice to think of all of them as my friends. Me and Jason didn't acknowledge or speak of last night but I could feel his eyes boring onto me. I still talked to him and everyone else. We just didn't speak of the previous night.

After breakfast, I went to the office to get my ID badge and caught up with everyone else. I had first period Algebra with Hazel and Percy. I walked with them to class and stopped at my locker and let them go on ahead. Thanks to Annabeth, there was no way that I was going to get lost.

I got my books and headed to class. I started running when I realised the time. Along the way, I bumped into someone. They didn't help me pick up my stuff off the floor so I looked up to see who it was.

I first saw there name badge and it said Reyna. No, it couldn't be. I looked up and came face to face with a girl with long dark hair and dark intense eyes.

She pushed me out of her way and walked around me. So that was Reyna. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Ok so it might be a while again before the next chapter so please be patient. I hoped you liked this chapter and please leave a review. **

**~Catherine**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry about that last chapter, picked the wrong story. Here is the real chapter and please answer my poll.**

**All credits go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Jason**

As Piper left, me and Leo made our way to first period. I couldn't help but think that she looked so cute this morning in a three quarter sleeve gray button up shirt and in white shorts. I only stopped daydreaming about Piper when Leo clapped his hand in front of my face.

"Dude, stop daydreaming, we gotta go to class. You almost slammed into Rachel's locker."

Oh, that would have been just great.(Hint the sarcasm)Rachel was a part of Reyna's little crew. Just like Drew's friends, they always stuck together.

We made it to class just in time before the bell rang. As I took my seat, I couldn't help but feel someone staring at me. I turned around to see Reyna, my huge slut of a whore ex.

I still couldn't make myself believe that I had once dated her. Now, all I see her in her is a huge lieing bitch. We had broken up all because of her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I had just bought flowers for Reyna as a gift to her for our anniversary and for Valentines Day. I made my way back to the dorms when I heard a grunting noise from inside the room. It was the dorm to Reyna's and Rachel's dorm._

_What could possibly be happening in there?_

_I opened the door since it wasn't even locked and the sight inside burned my eyes. It was Reyna and Bobby making out on her bed. They broke apart when I had opened the door._

_"Jason let me explain..."but I cut her off. _

_"How could you? I should have listened to my friends because they were right, you are just another school slut." she seemed so hurt when I had said that, but I didn't feel guilty._

_"Here's your damn flowers and you know what, I don't ever want to see you anywhere near me again. You disgust me." And with that, I threw the flowers to the floor and left the room, slamming the door behind me._

_End of flashback_

* * *

It was already a burden to have to go to the same school as her, and I also had almost every single class with her. That was just my luck.

The class continued on as usual, except that I had to be paired up with Reyna for a new class project. We had to build something to protect an egg from ment we had to spend time together. I shuddered at that thought.

As me and Leo made our way to leave class, someone out a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was none other than Reyna.

"Hey Jason, when do you think we can work on the project together?" She asked sounding so innocent.

"If I had it my way, never. But since I don't want to fail this class, I guess during lunch." feeling bitter as I said the words.

"Ok, great. And Jason, do you think we can ever go back to being friends again?" She asked still trying to sound all innocent.

"Even if we are the last two people on Earth, I still wouldn't be your friend." I spat at her. I knew it was a little harsh, but she deserved it.

Reyna just nodded and walked around me and Leo and out the doorway. Boy was I going to hate this project.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while and for that last chapter. **

**I'm thinking about ending this story and what I mean by that is, quitting it. If you still want me to finish it, them convince me. Review or pm me about your thoughts about this, and I just might change my mind.**

**All rights go to Rick Riordan. And please review. **


	13. Chapter 11

**I will end this story, but I will still give you guys a happy ending. This will be my last chapter and it just might be the longest. **

**Unfortunately, no one really convinced me to keep this story going, so I guess I'll just start writing one shots. It's just easier. **

**This is goodbye to this story and it has been fun writing. I have been really moved by some of your reviews and I just want to say thanks and that maybe will see each other again in another story.**

**I hope you like this last chapter, and it has been a good story for me, considering it was my first.**

**All credits go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Piper**

Days at Goode High went by in a flash. I had become very close friends with Annabeth's friends. Leo and I had that brother/sister relationship, only the annoying but still caring way. Percy and Annabeth became the brother and sister that I had never had. Frank and Hazel helped me out as good friends would have. Nico and Thalia taught me of the people to keep away from. Thalia even taught me some moves she had learned, using Nico as a punching bag(Not really).Boy did that come in handy.

Jason and I became close and even went on a date, which resulted to us becoming a couple. It took a while for people to stop looking at us like we came from another planet, but we got through it. It felt good to know that there was someone out there that cared and loved you. I knew that I had my dad who loved me, but it was reassuring to know that I had friends who cared for me.

There were plenty of good parts to this school, but there were still bad times. That included Reyna and her crew.

Thankfully I didn't have anymore trouble with Drew and her crew. The school year went by fast for me along with many others. We all had our up's and down's. That reminded me of the time Leo got his head stuck in the air vent.

_~Flashback~_

_We had just came back from a pep rally at the auditorium when Leo piped up very loudly to let everyone hear._

_"Hey guys, I just got an idea of an awesome prank!" he exclaimed_

_Everyone groaned. Last time that Leo came up with a prank, everyone had smelt of skunk and rotten eggs. It took weeks just for the smell to come out. Everyone started yelling at Leo, giving him the usual lecture every time he had an idea for a prank._

_"Leo, not again!" complained Percy_

_"Yeah Leo. Remember last time?" Annabeth asked_

_"Can you ever think of a plan that doesn't have people running away from us?" Nico exclaimed_

_And so on. The only people who stayed quiet were Jason, Thalia, and I. We all knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Leo would just change his words around and end up still doing a stupid prank._

_"No guys, this will be a good one. And I promise to leave all of you out of it. If it fails, I give you permission to laugh at me." Leo cut in_

_"Alright, fine Leo. But you should know we would still laugh at you with or without your permission." Thalia said with a small smirk._

_"Thanks guys! I tell you, this will be the day." Leo said running off into the distance._

_It was only a matter of time when Leo came running back to us later in the afternoon. He was covered in dirt and sweat. Water was dripping from his curly hair. What has this guy been up to? It scared me just thinking of all the possibilities. He waved his hand, motioning for us to follow and started running off again. Jason put an arm around my waist and sent me a smile that had me melting all in the inside. We started running, connected and inseparable. _

_When we reached where Leo had run to, I didn't see anything out of the normal except a big a mess of wires coming from an open air vent. _

_"What's this Leo" I asked him with confusion written all over all our faces._

_Leo explanation took so long that I had started to lean onto Jason with his arm still around my waist, my eyes starting to droop._

_But I stayed awake enough to know what his plan was. He had opened the air vent to attach a mess of wiring that connected to the teacher's lounge. His plan was to send a smell so terrible that even he wouldn't be able to stand it. It was supposed to be released when a majority of teachers had their break. All that talk of explanation that could have been so short ended up sounding like a novel. That's Leo for you. He just had to explain the technicalities of everything that he had done. I wasn't the only one bored out of their mind. Thalia had fallen asleep on Nico's shoulder while standing up. Hazel was curled up into a ball on a chair nearby with Frank seated by her side. Percy was asleep on another chair on the other side of the small room. Jason and I were seated on a small sofa near Percy. Only Annabeth was left standing up, talking to Leo about the wiring and different possibilities._

_Everyone who had fallen asleep were woken up by Leo clashing two metal thingies together. I groaned along with everyone else. _

_"Guys, watch and be amazed." he said sounding all proud._

_Leo took out a step-ladder and set it right under the open vent. He stepped up and started crawling his way into the air vent. All of the sudden, the air conditioning turned on. We all stared up at Leo. The air was sucking him in, but not all the way in since he was heavy due to all the muscle he had grown. The air conditioning stopped and we all waited for Leo to get down. But he didn't._

_"Uh...guys. I think my head's stuck."_

_It took five hours to get his head unstuck. Two hours waiting for someone to come. One hour explaining what had happened. Two hours trying to get his head out since he was refusing to put butter on his head._

_By the end of the day, Leo's head was finally unstuck and we were all left with a funny story to tell._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Everyone had at least several new stories to tell by the end of the year. We all shared it with each other on the last day of school. Who could have ever believed that I would actually make friends and best of the best, a BOYFRIEND! Even if it had been a good school year, I was still glad that it came to end.

Jason and I were spending the summer together in my dad's beach house in Florida. And best of all, everyone else was coming and staying for a month. I couldn't wait.

Today was the last day of school, and I guess you can say that I was scared. I was graduating and my dad wasn't here for it for all I knew. I understood that he was busy, but for my graduation too? Why, not this one time, can he be here? I guess you can expect that if your dad was a famous star. Fame equals loneliness.

I was already dressed in my graduation gown along with everyone else. Time to get this show on the road.

* * *

They called our names one by one with me being last. Right before Jason left for the stage, I gave him one last peck on the lips and words of encouragement.

"Go get them Sparky." I said with a grin in which he returned and then left.

My stomach was starting to turn all queasy and my palms were starting to sweat. "Keep it together McLean. Just, one foot over the other." I thought to myself. Everybody else was already seated. I took a quick look at the seats and found my heart sink to find that my dad was not there. Not that I wasn't surprised, I had just hoped that this once...

"Piper Mclean." our principle called out. "You can do it McLean." I told my self one more time and stepped up on the stage.

Huge bright white lights blinded me as I made my way to the podium. The principle handed me my diploma and shook my hand. All the nervousness was gone and replaced with excitement. I took one last look at the crowd knowing that he would not be there, but I was surprised. My dad was running toward the seats. I already had a bug smile on my face, but somehow it became bigger. He had came. He had really came!

Tristen McLean was now seated with a look of exhaustion and proudness on his face. I felt just the same. Proud. For myself and my dad.

* * *

We all listened to the big speech said by our principle and valedictorian. They talked all about how we had all grown and made something of ourselves. They couldn't have been more right. After a series of photographs and hugging, the group was together again.

My dad had talked with me and promised me that he would try to spent more time with me. He left because he wasn't even scheduled to come here. I loved my dad.

The group all made small talk as we usually would, but now it was full of reminiscing and farewells. I was talking with Hazel about the beach house when I found a pair of strong arms encircle my waist. I turned around to find myself in the arms of my boyfriend, his arms still around me.

I smiled up at him and said, "You know, I don't think I ever said goodbye to you. I knew that I didn't need to because you will always be mine."

Jason only grinned wider and put a hand to my chin to lift my chin up to his face.

"Something I haven't ever told you is how beautiful you are, inside and out. Oh wait, I tell you that everyday, but you just can't make yourself believe." he whispered softly.

I put my arms around his neck and told him, "You make me believe that, Jason. I really do have everything I can ever need , here with you."

He leaned down to make our lips touch. Each time we kissed, nothing else mattered. Our surroundings became distant and it was just the tow if us. I really couldn't wish for more.

"Get a room you two." exclaimed Leo who said it with a grin.

That received him a thwack in the head. Oh Leo, when will he ever grow up?

We all met up at the party the valedictorian was hosting. There, we had as much fun as graduating high school students could ever be. I lost my virginity that day, but I didn't regret it. Leo had found himself a girlfriend that day too. We didn't say goodbye to each other knowing we will see each other again at some point.

* * *

Now, I walked the beach of my dad's beach house hand in hand with my boyfriend. There couldn't have been a better setting. I had always thought that I would grow up single, lonely, alone. Jason changed all that. He had changed my whole life for he is a huge part of it. Jason was my other half, the one thing that completed me. And I completed him. We were each other's puzzle pieces that had finally been found and put together.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Piper grew up marrying Jason and having two beautiful children. A girl, Jessie, and a boy, Will. Our groups never forgot each other, for we were a group of undividable friends.

Percy and Annabeth had gotten married with three children to which Piper and Jason were the godparents of two. Hazel married to Frank and they moved to China but occasionally visited the United States. Thalia and Nico got married with one little girl. Leo married his girlfriend and now was travelling the world with Percy and Annabeth.

Piper and Jason now lived in London, England with there little kids. I guess you can call it a happy ever after for theses friends.

* * *

**Farewell to everyone. **

**-Catherine**


End file.
